Harry Potter The Ultimate Demigod V3,0
by thykingjake02
Summary: improved version of the ultimate demigod with alternative gods and weapons.


_I do not own harry potter or Percy Jackson. It has been a while since the last upload but im back. This is not a rewrite but a different version. I am going to upload alongside this story a separate document with details such a list of clothing and links to each where I have taken inspiration for Harrys clothing._

Harry Potter The Ultimate Demigod V3.0

Chapter 1- Harry's family introduction and training begins

Harry Potter was waiting outside Dumbledore's door because he wanted to ask him about his strange patronuses, which had taken the forms of creatures that he did not recognise. The first creature appeared had a body of an eagle with the head of a lion (Anzu), the other creatures are as follows:

A big bird that gave off a red, yellow and orange glow (firebird-Slavic)

A stag with the wings of an griffon vulture (peryton- Greek)

A giant whale (lyngbakr- Norse)

A serpentine dragon (zilant- Turkish)

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a cough, harry looked around to realise that he was in side of Dumbledore's office now and was sat down but had not started to explain the situation to the headmaster. So harry explained that when he used his patronus that it had felt right when he saw the different creatures.

Harry then zoned out and collapsed onto the floor, this panicked dumbledore but he soon calmed down when his father communicated with him that he wished to speak to his brother and introduce him to some others and his mother.

Harry realised as soon as he opened his eyes, he was in a landscape separated into 11 different sections and within these sections some were broken up into multiple sub sections and others weren't.

His attention was first drawn to the section made up of a land made up of blackened soil and a trees of orange however leading off of this area there was three sub section one of a forest of what appeared to be pomegrande trees, the second was what appeared to be a large open air temple made of obsidian with a large table in the middle made of iolite and the final section was an open air theatre set up as an hall of judgement. In each of these segments there was located one person one male and two females.

Two of the figures gave off a feeling of family and safety, so this drew harry to them and the woman said "hello harry, it has been a long thirteen years and we have missed you, how are you, been keeping healthy." This confused harry because this woman was acting as if he knew him. The man then stepped forward and exclaimed "leave the young man alone; remember we need to introduce ourselves first." The woman quickly came to her senses and introduced herself as "persephone. goddess and lady of the underworld, springtime, vegetation and flowers as well as his mother." "Hades. The man then introduced himself as god and lord of the underworld, the dead and riches as well as his father. "

They then called over the lady form the temple esk area and introduced her as "Hecate. Your godmother, goddess and lady of magic, crossroads, ghosts and necromancy."

Harry was shocked that these people were claiming to be his parents but deep down he knew that it was true and that know that he knew more about them, he felt that a small part of him had been discovered but there was more to discover. He fell down to his knees with tears in his eyes, harry was soon enveloped in a group hug from his now rediscovered family.

Harrys family explained that all of the other segments represented all of the other gods that had given him a blessing, they explained that this showed that the other pantheons of deities believed that he was either a great warrior or strong enough to withstand multiple blessings and powers without losing control or becoming corrupt due to power.

They then walked over towards a lush green area with two segments one leading towards an ancient Turkish blacksmiths (1) and a fortified version of the topkapi palace (2). They called the two figures over one was male and the other was female one. The male was wearing a singed black smoke effect t-shirt with a black and red leather jacket and burnt black jeans and steel toed work boots, however over the ensemble was a blacksmiths apron, his hair was a deep red almost resembling hot metal and it was in short and spikey style. The woman was wearing a black and gold regal dress, her hair was deep black almost ebony with pink and purple mixed in and was flowing down her back on her head was a gold and black bandanna.

Harry's mum introduced the man first as "Hasameli. Hittite God and lord of metalwork and craftsmanship" once the introduction had finished Harry's dad explained that "he was one of the first to bless you when you were young as he saw that even with everything he had gone through. Next Harry's dad introduced the female to harry "Sauska. Hittite Goddess and lady of fertility, war and healing." Harry's mum then explained that "even though Sauska had only just blessed harry after seeing the amount of energy he gave off so she felt that he was a great warrior but had the heart to look after those that are close to him."

They then moved on to the next zone that was a pebbly beach with a clear blue lake in the middle there was three zones, the first was a right angled triangle building made out of oak logs and planks. The second was a temple that looked dedicated to the sun and had windows everywhere to let the light in whilst the other temple was dedicated to the moon and where the other one was open to the light this one was closed to the light and was bathed in darkness. Hasameli then called to the three segments and out walked three figures, the first of the three figures came out of the oak house, harry could tell that figure was male and once he was in the light harry could see that this man was wearing ripped black skinny jeans with a fire effect on the legs and a muscle shirt with the sleeves torn off, he had combat boots and an axe made out of stone and metal holstered on his hip, he had a black Mohawk with lightning blue tips.

The next person to step out of the temple dedicated to the sun was also male and was wearing white jeans, gold and white trainers, a white long sleeve button up shirt. He had a gold shoulder cloak. He had shoulder length curly blonde hair which seemed to glow in the sun. The third person came out of the temple dedicated to the moon was a man wearing black tight jeans, black ankle boots and tight black tank top with a silver shoulder cape.

Sauska then introduced them as "perun. Slavic god and lord of thunder, lighting and weapons." This surprised harry as he had read about the Slavic gods they had interested them as they were believed to embody elements and items. The next was introduced to be "Belobog. Slavic god and lord of light and the sun. The final person was Chernobog. Slavic god and lord of darkness and the moon." Hasameli then explained that "these three gods where the first three gods to bless you and that was soon after voldermorts defeat as they sensed that the thin line between light and dark was growing, that harry could become one of the greatest beings to exist and that he would be the first grey being.

The now extended group of the beings walked on to the next area, the main area was a long rainbow bridge with one big area that looked like a golden circular castle built up around a large white tree. Perun called out to the castle and two figures walked out of the castle on to the rainbow bridge. The first was a big bulky man made up of muscles; he was wearing a red leather trench coat, grey combat trousers and dark grey combat boots, grey long sleeved V-neck top. He had shoulder length blonde hair, neat blonde beard. He carried a hammer. The next person to come out of the castle was a woman with mid back length black hair wearing black leather knee high boots, black leather skin tight leggings, a red leather skirt and silver metal breastplate and silver bracers. She carried a kite shield and a long sword.

Hades then explained that "even though the different pantheons were not allowed to mix, they all knew of each other however he and Persephone chose these two as his godly godparents (no pun intended). This excited harry as this meant that he had more family, he knew that all gods and goddess' that have blessed him are now family but it felt nice to know that he had immediate family.

The group moved on to the next zone was dedicated to renaissance Italy with three zones, one of the zones was an Italian church (3) and the second zone was an Italian renaissance aqueduct connected to a tower. The third zone was a cylindrical tower themed around the night. Sif called out to the three zones and out walked three figures. One was male and the others were female. Thor then introduced them in order of appearance. The first being the male with spikey reddish orange hair, he was wearing a white suit with a crimson red tie; sif introduced him as "Frebruus. Italian god and lord of purification". The next lady was wearing a form fitting revealing dress, black knee high sandals and a shadowy black and silver cloak. Sif then introduced her as "Umbria. Italian Goddess and lady of shadows". The final lady was wearing a black shoal, black one shoulder side spliced dress. Sif introduced her as "Nox. Italian goddess and lady of night."

The next zone the continuously growing group walked to the next area which was two paths carved into a rocky hillside and off of one of the paths was a two story log hunting cabin (4) and off of the other path was a stone house in a small field of snow. Nox called out to the area and out walked two figures both were male. Umbria then introduced the man who walked out of the hunting lodge; he was wearing camouflaged hooded jacked, camouflage cargo pants and camouflage combat boots. He had a hunting crossbow; he had two hunting knives attached to his hips. "Sami god and lord Lieaibolmmai." The next figure that walked out of the snowy area had white hair with ice blue tips. He was wearing a un zipped white leather jacket with ice blue highlights, he had a tight white deep V-neck long sleeve jacket, men's white 511tm Levi jeans, he completed this look with 1460 doc martens white boots, he carried two sami knives in a white sheath on both hips the handles were also made of the same white leather as the sheaths. Frebruus introduced him as "Biegkegaellies. Sami god and lord of winter winds."

The group moved on to the next zone which was a cliff side with a building carved into the face and Lieaibolmmai called out to the zone and a man wearing a black twin tailed suit with grey clock faces he had a staff with a clock face mounted at the top he had a Kilij strapped to his hip. He was introduced as "Od Tengri. Turkish god and lord of time." By Biegkegaellies.

The group moved on to the next area which was a domed stone hut with a black bell with runes etched into the sides going around in a circle. Od tengri then called out to the area and a man wearing black Chelsea boots, black chi-phoenix diesel jeans, peacock feather t-shirt and a green breast cut twin tailed coat, he had a tightly pulled back blonde hair and he carried a xiphos attached to his hip, he carried a carved knife out of what appeared to be a curved tooth or bone sheathed in his boot. Od tengri then introduced the man as "Apsat. Georgian god and lord of animals and birds."

The group moved onto the next zone which was a wooden tower in the middle of a wetland, Apsat called out and a woman walked out she was wearing blue scale leggings, blue leather Chelsea ankle high boots, blue scale hooded leather jacket and tight green scale wrap around tube top; she carried a schiovona sword at her hip. She had long green and blonde hair. She was introduced as "Vedenemo. Finnish goddess and lady of water" by Apsat.

The now group of 18 moved on to the next area which was a Celtic hill fort with one central round building, where Hecate called out to the area and a man wearing black jeans, a white lace up shirt with black embroidery and sandals. He had a black Mohawk and warrior ponytail. He carried a claymore sword strapped to his back. He was introduced as "Nodens. Celtic god and lord of healing, water, hunting and dogs." By Vedenemo.

The now group of 19 moved on to final zone which was a square walled city surrounded by a mote with a stone bridge. Nodens called out to the zone and a man walked out wearing a red skirt over black shorts. He had a cutlass strapped to his left hip with vines and leaves engraved into the blade. He was introduced as "Emesh. Sumerian god and lord of vegetation," by hades.

The group moved back to the centre of the mind scape, all of the gods explained that die to his blessings that it would grant him powers:

Aurokinesis (generate and control gold), Argentokinesis (generate and manipulate silver), Pyrokinesis (generate and control fire) and Psuchekinesis (manipulate spiritual power). These powers come from being the son of Hades

Botanokinesis (generate and control plants) and Pyrokinesis (greater control over fire). These powers come from being the son of Persephone

Crystallokinesis (generate and manipulate crystal), Chromokinesis (manipulate colours) and Dendrokinesis (generate and control wood). These powers come from being blessed by Hasameli

Genekinesis (manipulate DNA), Haemokinesis (manipulate blood) and Vitakinesis (manipulate health). These powers are from being blessed by Sauska

Brontekinesis (manipulate thunder), Telumkinesis (manipulate weapons) and Fulgarkinesis (generate and control lighting). These powers come from being blessed by Perun

Sancti-electrokinesis (generate and control holy lightning), sacti-photokinesis (generates and control holy light) and sacti-pyrokinesis (generate and control holy fire). These powers are from being blessed by Frebruus

Photokinesis (generates and control light) and Heliokinesis (generate and control solar energy). These powers are from being blessed by Belobog

Umbrakinesis (generates and control darkness) and night manipulation(control length of the night) power form being blessed by Chernobog

Fulgarkinesis (generate and control lightning). These powers are from being blessed by Thor

Polemokinesis (manipulate war (sees outcomes of battles)) and Telumkinesis (greater control over weapons). Powers from being blessed by sif

Umbrakinesis (greater control over darkness). Powers from being blessed by Umbria

Night manipulation (greater control over the night). Powers from being blessed by Nox

Thiriokinesis (control animals). These powers are from being blessed by Lieaibolmmai

Kheimokinesis (manipulate winter (generate ice, snow, blizzards, winter thunder storm/ ice storm)) and Aerokinesis (generate and control air). Powers from being blessed by Biegkegaellies

Chronokinesis (control a portion of time). Powers from being blessed by Od Tengri

Thiriokinesis (manipulate animals). Powers from being blessed by Apsat

Mystokinesis (manipulate magic), Necrokinesis (manipulate the dead) and necromancy (raise the dead). Powers from being blessed by Hecate

Hydrokinesis (generate and control water). Power from being blessed by Vedenemo

Toxikinesis (generate and control poison and toxins). Power from being blessed by Emesh

Cyrokinesis (generate and control ice). Power from being blessed by Nodens

The group of gods explained to Harry that the powers would expand and evolve over time and that he could only activate one to two powers at a time. They all handed him a bunch of bundles and Persephone gave him a potion and explained that it would help with the malnutrition that he had sustained over the course of his life with the dursleys. He readily drank the potion and he grew to a respectable 6"1, his hair grew to his shoulders and was now smooth. He then moved back to the group and unwrapped all of the bundles to reveal clothes and weapons.

Hades explained what each of the weapons were:

Black and Gold handled with black blade o katana- takes the form of a Cerberus head necklace (similar to the witcher necklace), which was a gift from Hades

Black and green double bladed staff (can be separated to form two zombie killer machetes)- takes the form of a long black stainless steel chain worn around his left wrist, gift from Persephone

Three katanas (one with a black blade and red edge) (one with a red blade with black edges) (one with a black blade with grey edges) - takes the form of three leather bands attached to a belt chain, gift from Hasameli

Green, black and gold heather shield (jaune's shield from vol 4 of RWBY)- takes the form of a gold and black belt chain with a green shield charm hanging form the middle, gift from Sauska

Two one handled battle axes (steel and black iron)- takes the form of an axe pendant wrapped around right wrist, gift from Perun

Golden hand and a half long sword (Excalibur from Sword Art Online)- takes the form of a leather bracelet with the engravings of runes spelling out holy, gift from Belobog

Red and silver two handed great sword (demonic sword gram form Sword Art Online)- takes the form of leather cuff bracelet with the engravings of runes spelling out demon, gift from Chernobog

One handed war hammer- takes the form of a leather cuff anklet with a engraving of a Norse hammer filled in with silver, gift from thor

Long sword with secondary blade (stored within the handle) to form a blade staff- takes the form of a silver ring, gift from sif

Italian renaissance rapier (silver blade with gold guard and black lace handle)- takes the form of a silver and gold ring with black free masons symbol, gift from Frebruus

Battle scythe (pitch black blade with ebony shaft)- takes the form of a jewelled ring with the engraving of a hell hound, gift from Umbria

Sword hilt dagger (silvery black blade)- takes the form of black metal dog tags, gift from Nox(Nyx in Greek myth)

Set of 6 throwing knives- remains in the same form when not used attached t back of belt on either side of Harrys butt, gift form Lieaibolmmai

Set of 12 frost metal senbon- remains in the same form when not Used but kept fed through sleeves of coat and top, gift from Biegkegaellies

Kilij sword (silvery white blade)- takes the form of a black pulsar watch with white hands, gift from Od Tengri

Xiphos with birdwing handguard, basilisk tooth dagger, takes the form of bird wing and snake tooth necklace, gift from Apsat

Baselard (stygian iron blade)- takes the form of a lighter with purple flame (push once for blade and hold for gas to ignite the flame), gift form Hecate

Schiovan sword (quicksilver/ mercury silver blade)- takes the form of a sheathed steak (potion) knife

Cutlass sword (orichalcum blade)- takes the form of a metal bracelet forged to look like vines wrapped around one another, gift form Emesh

Claymore sword (blue blade) (carved into the blade was images depicting predatorily animals hunting)- takes the form of a snowflake hair pin, gift from Nodens

Hasameli explained that each of the gods were going to train him to wield his powers and weapons but he also said that he was going to help him to forge his own weapon, Hecate also stated that "I'll help you to create two new wands and a staff."

Harry noticed that the cloth that the weapons were wrapped in was actually sets of clothes; Hades mentioned that the first set was for regular wear and they included: "

Black long sleeve shirt with forest green leaf stitching pattern on the shoulder and running down the sleeves and on the back was golden embroidery of wings, this was a gift form Hades

Black and Silver leather jacket, gift from Hasmali

Gold and black bandana worn on head, gift from Sauska

Black ripped skinny jeans, gift from Perun

Black leather automatic belt, gift from Belobog

Black leather ankle boots, gift from Chernobog"

Persephone then explained that the other sets of clothes were clothes made for battle and clothes for formal occasions as well as a top for training in parkour, they were as follows:

"Battle clothes

Black and Blue urban basic hoodie (neon blue lightning pattern running up left arm), gift from Thor

Black army combat work trousers (neon blue line running up left hand side), gift from Sif

Black jungle combat boots (silver laces with gold aglet), gift from Frebruus

Black fur collar Slim fit leather jacket (shadow tiger fur), gift from Umbria

Black half combat gloves, gift from Nox

Black fitted long sleeve t-shirt, gift from Lieaibolmmai

Formal attire

Black long sleeve shirt with gold embroidery on the back, gift from Biegkegaellies

Slim flat front trousers, gift from Od Tengri

Black dress Chelsea boots, gift from Apsat

Men's black twin tail coat (silver lining), gift Hecate

Black top hat, gift form Vedenemo

Gold handled cane, gift from Nodens

Black Stainless steel watch, gift from Emesh

Parkour clothes

Men's running/ jogging sleeveless hooded tank top."

The group explained that he was going to be trained by each and every one of them, the group then separated and harry joined his parents for their training in controlling his abilities and how to use the weapons that they gave him, harry changed into his battle clothes.

Hades pulled out a identical o katana and motioned for harry to do the same, Harry touched the Cerberus head necklace with his left hand and it disappeared and a sword appeared in his right hand, Hades then ran through some of the basic stances and motions and then got harry to repeat the stances and katas. Once Hades felt harry had the moves down then he moved the training to sparring, harry managed to out manoeuver his father with surprising speed and skills, he disarmed Hades and then held a sword to his throat and one behind his head which was Hades' blade.

Persephone and hades then explained that to control his powers he had to will and wish for each aspect to come alive to help protect him or to fight for him. Persephone then summoned her staff and separated it into two swords, she then lunged at harry but he blocked the strike with his o katana, he then drooped the sword and touched the chain wrapped around his left wrist and it then evaporated into nothing and harry was left holding a double ended black and green staff he then spun around his mother and with ease disarmed her left hand thus making her drop one of the swords she was using she then summoned a plant/vine whip she wrapped it around the sword and pulled t back to her left hand. She then joint the two swords back together to form a staff, she then spun it around expertly and proceeded to go on the offensive once again. Harry then pulled out an impressive move and spun the blade upwards towards his mother and separated her staff back into two swords, he then disarmed her with the two swords.

Hecate was the next person to step forward with her Baselard, harry then willed for his staff to turn back to then chain wrapped around his wrist and then pulled out a lighter from his coat pocket, he then flipped it open and pushed the gas and the lighter melted in a purple flame and a sword a Baselard was created. He quickly moved to the offensive to prevent Hecate from having an opportunity to go on the offensive. He quickly showed that he was faster than the goddess. He disarmed her faster than she could pull a comeback out of the hat (see what I did there), he willed sword to return to its lighter form.

Harry then jogged to the Hittite area of his dream scape, Hasameli walked forward and explained that he was going to help harry to forge his own sword, train him in the lost sword technique called Santoryu. He then walked with harry to his forge to start creating a sword.

Hasameli explained that the metal they were going to use would take 2 weeks to melt and 2 weeks to cool into the correct shape, this surprised harry as it meant that he was going to have to wait a month but Hasameli saw the look on his face and explained that tie moves differently here in the dream scape and it would actually only be 30 minutes in the real world but he would have to train on his own for this weapon as this was the limit that the Greek and Norse gods could give due to ancient laws. He showed harry an area of the forge where he could create the handle and hilt pf the sword. Harry chose a white wood and a black cloth guard with bits of silver woven into the fabric.

Hasameli then took the pieces and quickly carved the handle into the perfect custom grip for harry and wrapped the cloth around the grip a few time and then cut it to form two individual lines of fabric he then tucked the other into the wrappings and used his powers over craftsmanship to fuse the line of fabric to the fabric wrappings and then he let the other line of fabric hang down from the bottom of the handle of the sword but he then altered the material making it a black and silver chain with a small hook on the end.

He then lead him out to the courtyard where he walked up to a rack holding three katanas, one of them had a white sheath and hilt with a gold overall guard, the second sword had a black sheath with dark red circles split into three and a black hilt with a flower like design golden guard and the final blade had a red sheath with the red being separated by a black bar and the handle was a wrapped in a red cloth.


End file.
